Reversi 2
by Sparks2519
Summary: This is based off of 'Reversi' I highly recommend that you read the first one before reading this.


Reversi 2

As Saki and Hun walked down the cold, stone steps down to the basement, they couldn't help but wonder if Raph was worse than his brothers. They turned around a corner and heard sobbing.

"You don't think that could be him Master?" Hun asked, going in front of his master to protect him from harm.

"I don't know Hun, It could be him." Saki answered with slight worry, He had always liked the way Raph fought. After a while, they came to a black door the sobs were louder than before.

"He's in there, but why did they put him down here?" Saki questioned, Hun only shrugged he had no idea. So Saki lightly knocked, the sobs stopped and a small whimper was heard. Hun broke the door down before Saki could say a word, a loud scream was heard and they saw something scurry into the corner, whimpering and crying.

"Raphael? Are you here?" Saki called, hoping the red masked turtle was in here.

"-sniff- H-Here I-I- I am. In the corner." A small, weak, trembling voice called. Saki shined the flashlight at the corner and there he was. Raphael was sitting there, a chain laying lazily around his ankle, he was skin and bones, if he didn't have a shell you would be able to see his ribs. He was still crying pretty heavily, Saki crept closer to the terrified turtle and just stared at him with a heartbreaking look.

"Raphael, How long have you been down here?" He asked him, Raph only shook his head and began to cry again. Saki wasn't sure on what to do, Karai had never behaved like this before, so he decided to free the turtle and get him some food.

"Now Raphael, we are here to free you. Now I'm going to break this chain off your ankle and I want you to grab a hold of Hun so he can take you away from here. Okay?" Raph nodded, and took a hold of Hun around the neck.

"Okay, Now!" Saki yelped as the shackle came lose enough to free the trapped turtle, Raph tightened his grip on Hun. Saki hurriedly let go of the shackle, it snapped back into place and fell to the ground with a loud clang. Hun took Raph out of the room, and they went upstairs, they asked him if he wanted to grab something from his home. He ran to his old room and came back with his old pet turtle, Spike.

"Is that all you want to get? Because once we leave, You'll never be able to come back." Saki said to the young turtle. Raph nodded, a sad look in his lime green eyes. Saki nodded at Hun, who picked Raph up as gently as he could, Raph clung to Spike even tighter. And they left, Raph fell asleep shortly after they had left, right before they left the sewers, his grip on Spike loosened and the unmutated turtle nearly fell if Saki hadn't caught him.

"We must take him to the Foot headquarters. He is weak and hungry." Saki said to Hun who nodded in agreement, and they zipped off to the Foot hideout. Raph woke up a little later in a big bed, knowing he wasn't allowed in bed, he scooted down to the floor. And he saw Spike laying on the bedside table, He sniffed and began to cry again. He oddly missed his brothers, no matter how badly they treated him, he suddenly found himself being embraced from behind.

"It's all right Raphael, you are safe. Calm down, You are safe here." Saki whispered to the sobbing turtle, Raph turned and buried his face in Saki's chest, whimpering pitifully. Saki rubbed the turtles shell in an attempt to calm him down, and asked him if he wanted to talk about it, he nodded. Raph took several deep breathes to calm down.

"It all started when me and my brothers got hit with a ray, and they started to act funny. Mikey started killing people, Donnie started d-doing experiments, A-and L-L-Leo went completely Crazy!" Raph started to sob again, but he pushed on.

"They locked me and Leo down in the basement, and they... They.. H-hurt us. I -M-M-MISSSS TH-THEM!" Raph finally lost the battle against his tears and started bawling hysterically, Saki was taken aback. Raphael had suffered through so much in so little time, so he took the turtle back into his arms and held him, encouraging him to let it all out. After a good long while, the sobs lost their force, he sniffed one last time and stopped crying. Saki then saw that the covers on the bed slumped down to the floor, and looked down at the skin and bone turtle.

"Did you not like the bed?" Saki asked him, thinking he could convince Raph to lie down ON the bed, Raph shook his head yes.

"No, I do. I'm not allowed to sleep on beds. Mikey said so." Raph said, eyes filling with tears again. Saki hurriedly took Raph back into his embrace, saddened by this sight. He scooped him up, and let him cling to him in fright, he carried Raphael down to the dinning room. Raph's eyes widened at the sight of all the food, his stomach grumbled in response and his mouth watered. Saki looked down at him and set him down in a chair, Raph continued staring and looked at Saki asking for permission to eat. He nodded, and Raph pretty much dug in. Saki smiled, at least he was eating, he thought there would be more restraint, but the poor young one was so hungry.

"Hungry Aren't you?" Saki asked, Raph only nodded as he continued to eat with such eagerness, Saki worried for a minute Raph would get sick. He got halfway though his meal, before he had to stop, or risk puking everywhere. Then Saki noticed him slumping a little, figuring he was sleepy he carried him up to his room and lay him down on the bed. He started to leave when Raph started whimpering, not quite crying yet, he turned to find him back on the floor.

"Raphael, you will sleep on the bed. The rules from your brothers do not apply here." Saki said gently yet firmly, Raph looked up at him shaking slightly and shaking his head. He didn't want to make Saki angry but he wasn't allowed to sleep in beds, or he got beaten. That was the rule, and he couldn't break it, or matter how much he wanted too. Bad memories starting to resurface in Raph's mind, Mike's beatings when he 'disobeyed', Donnie locking him in the basement, and Leo always hurting him. He started to cry again, Saki jumped at the sound.

"Father, what is going on?" Came Karai's voice at the door, Saki turned in surprise at his daughter. Raph forced his eyes open and saw Karai walking in, talking to her father, about what he had no idea.

"Raphael? What is wrong young turtle?" She asked worriedly, Saki looked at her then motioned for her to wait outside. She bowed, wished Raphael goodnight, and left the room, she was very concerned for Raphael. Saki gently picked Raphael up and put him in the bed, Raph whimpered softly but he stayed in the bed. So Saki got up and headed out of the room, when he heard Raph softly say something.

"D-Daddy? Please don't go." Raphael whispered, Saki turned in shock. Did he hear Raphael correctly? Did Raphael just call him 'Daddy?'

"What did you say Raphael?" He asked walking back over to the whimpering red-clad turtle, Raphael wordlessly crawled into Saki's embrace again.

"Daddy."

The next day Saki and Karai were training, and Raph was sleeping in the corner, close to his 'Daddy'. Karai looked toward Raph's direction and smiled, she was excited to have a brother, even if it was one of the turtles. After training, she walked over to him and gently shook him awake, he started awake with a yelp.

"Easy Raphael, It's just me." Karai said gently. He looked up with wide eyes, then relaxed when he saw that was just Karai.

"Karai don't scare me like that." Raph said softly, though he didn't really mean to sound that tough. He looked away, a sudden blush creeping up on him. (YES THIS IS A RAPH X KARAI STORY! DON'T JUDGE ME!) He had never felt like this before, every time he was around her he would stammer and blush.

'Shell, this is so embarrassing.' Raph thought to himself, he didn't cry as much anymore, but he was far from healed. And he wordlessly looked away, wanting to avoid her gaze, Saki looked between his adopted son and daughter with a fond look in his eyes. He knew a lot more about Raphael now, like his HUGE fear of insects, and his 'secret' crush on his daughter Karai.

"Heh, Teens." He snickered, it was so cute; Raphael would turn the reddest red and stutter over his words until he left the room, Then it would start all over again the next time he saw her.

"I'm just gonna go over there now." Raphael said backing away slightly, until his shell hit the wall behind him. He yelped and ran off as if the devil was after him, he was pretty jumpy as of late. And when dinner came around, Raphael still hadn't come down and Saki was getting worried, what if Raph had hurt himself?

"Excuse me for a moment." He said and he stood and walked to Raph's room, he heard soft sobs coming from inside. He lightly knocked and he heard the sobs stop and Raph slowly opened the door. Saki saw the tear stains on Raph's cheeks and the red puffy lime green eyes, Raph sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"D-Did I miss something?" He asked in a cracking voice, Saki walked in and sat down on the bed and lightly patted beside him motioning for him to join him. Raph shakily sat down, trying to hide the tears from his father. Saki just sighed and pulled him over into his arms, Raph started shaking harder and clung to him tighter feeling like a little tot clinging to Splinter.

"You get some sleep." Saki said, putting Raph in the bed and he lightly kissed Raph's forehead and left Raph alone. Raph heard something moving around in the room, he sat up and looked around seeing nothing he lay back down. Then he heard the sound again, this time closer.

"W-Who's t-t-there?!" He called nervously, no one answered but that did nothing to calm him down, he just grew more frightened. He whimpered and dove under the covers, shaking so hard the blanket quivered.

"D-Daddy." He whimpered softly. But of course, Saki didn't hear him from the dinning room downstairs, and whatever was in the room, came closer.

"HE-HURGK!" Raph choked when a bunch of black smoke entered his mouth and beak. He gasped and gagged as it slowly, painfully possessed him.

"Raphael?" Saki called opening the door, but the turtle was sound asleep, or so it seemed. After Saki left, a evil grin spread across Raph's face and he opened his red eyes.

The End?


End file.
